1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby toy for a baby cot and, more particularly, to an acousto-optical baby toy with a remote control monitoring function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baby cot or playpen is used to place a baby so that the baby can stay or play in the baby cot or playpen safely. A conventional motorized rocking baby bed is started automatically in an acoustically controlled manner to provide an amusement effect to the baby. However, the conventional motorized baby bed is operated by acoustic messages and does not have a remote control monitoring function, so that when the parents leave the baby bed, they cannot exactly watch and understand the instant condition of the baby placed in the baby bed in a remote control monitoring manner, thereby causing inconvenience to the parents when taking care of the baby.